


Lucrezia And The Beast

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variation on the "Beauty And The Beast" fable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucrezia And The Beast

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young maiden named Lucrezia who lived in a small village with her parents and older brother.  The family was not prosperous, but because of her beauty, Lucrezia had many suitors.  She refused them all, preferring to remain with her family.  In time, her elder brother, Cesare, went off to the city to seek his fortune.  Lucrezia wept at his departure, as she was especially close to him and would miss him bitterly.  He promised to return within a year and a day. 

Without Cesare, Lucrezia’s days were long and lonely, but she did her best to bring contentment and joy to her parents, Rodrigo and Vannozza.  She obeyed them without fail, did her chores and said her prayers.  Her most fervent prayer was for the safe return of her brother.

As the time drew near for Cesare’s promised homecoming, Lucrezia found it hard to be patient.  Cesare was all she could think of.  Even the exciting news of a stranger moving into the abandoned castle on the hill above the village failed to distract her. 

Father decided to pay a call upon the neighbor and had a most peculiar tale to tell about the new resident. 

“So curious!  His name is Baron Bete Noire.  He appeared to be tall and well built, but over his face, he wore a heavy veil, and thick gloves on his hands.  He has a servant named Micheletto, who explained to me that his master, although the kindest and most hospitable of men, suffers from a severe disfigurement which causes him to hide his face and hands lest he horrify those whom he meets.  But his conversation was witty and intelligent, and we had a fine visit.  We are invited to call upon him whenever we wish.”

Lucrezia’s tender heart was touched.

“Oh, the poor man!  How lonely he must be.  Father, may I go to see him?  I would like to take him a small gift to welcome him.” 

“Daughter, you are the soul of kindness, but I worry that his appearance may frighten you.”

“I would fear nothing if you accompanied me, Father.”

“Well, then.  We will call upon the Baron tomorrow.”

 

Lucrezia and her father were admitted into the Great Hall of the Baron’s castle by his servant, Micheletto, and were served refreshments at once.  The Baron joined them and, in a raspy voice, he welcomed them most cordially.  They passed a pleasant three quarters of an hour in lively conversation, and then the Baron invited them to see his garden, newly planted and landscaped.  Lucrezia cried out in admiration at the beautiful red roses which were growing near a gurgling fountain in the middle of the garden.  She drew a rosebud close to her face to enjoy its delightful fragrance, when the flower snapped off its stem. 

The Baron roared, enraged. 

“So this is how you reward my hospitality, by destroying my roses, which I prize above all other worldly things!”

“I am terribly sorry, Baron.  I did not mean to harm the rose.”

Lucrezia’s lips trembled and tears sprang to her eyes.

The Baron turned to Lucrezia’s father.

“Your daughter lacks manners, sir.  She had been badly brought up.”

“My dear Baron, she is the most gracious of young ladies.  This is an unfortunate accident.”

“I cannot pardon this transgression.  Your daughter must remain here with me to atone for her misdeed.”

“Sir, she is just a child.  Allow me to do penance in her place.”

“No, that cannot be.  She has committed the offence and she must pay for it herself.”

“How long will you keep her?”

“Until I feel she has atoned sufficiently.  Be assured that no hurt will come to her.  But she must remain here.  Do not attempt to see her unless I summon you.”

Lucrezia’s father bid her a sad farewell and set off for home. 

Left alone with the Black Baron, Lucrezia trembled. 

“Don’t be afraid, child,” he said.  “I mean you no harm.  Please think of this castle as your home, and yourself as its queen.  Speak your will and all will be done according to your liking.”

“I don’t understand, Baron.  How can that be a punishment for me?”

“I have no desire to punish you.  I desire only your company.  Micheletto will show you to your rooms now.  I will see you tonight at dinner.”

The Baron’s servant escorted her to a suite of beautifully appointed rooms filled with all the things a lady could desire:  lovely dresses, jewels, perfume, sweetmeats.  She was dazzled.

“The Master has engaged a maidservant to look after you, my lady.  She will arrive at any moment.  Should you desire anything in the meantime, please ring and I will attend upon you.”

“Clearly,” she thought to herself, “This Black Baron has had a plan in his mind for me.”

 

Lucrezia had no idea how to behave towards a maidservant, but Anna was experienced and efficient, and proved herself a cheerful friend as well.  She bathed Lucrezia and sent her down to dinner, fresh, beautifully coifed and gowned and smelling of rose perfume. 

The Baron bowed low over her hand.  He himself did not dine, but questioned Lucrezia closely as she ate, to ensure that all was to her liking. 

“Indeed, Baron, I would be well content, if not for missing my family.”

“Tell me about them”

“My parents are most kind and loving.  I have a brother, Cesare.”

“Tell me about this Cesare.”

“Oh, he is the person I love most in all the world.  He has gone to the city to seek his fortune.  He promised me he would return in a year and a day, so he should be coming home very soon.”

“What do you hope for, from his return?”

“To have my brother back with me.  I need no more.”

“Do you not wish for a husband, Lucrezia?”

“Indeed not, Baron, for I shall never love a husband as I love my Cesare.”

The Baron was silent for a moment, then rose and bid Lucrezia good night.  Micheletto lit her way to her bedchamber with a tall beeswax candle in a silver holder.  By the light of a candelabra, Anna dressed her for bed in a nightdress as delicate as a cobweb and then bid her pleasant dreams, taking the candles with her.  Lucrezia realized that the room was nearly as dark as an underground cave.  The windows were heavily shuttered and curtained to keep out moonlight, and there were no candles now that Anna had departed with them.  The strangeness of the day’s events prevented Lucrezia from falling asleep quickly.  She lay on her side with her back to the door and she froze when she heard soft footsteps approach her bed.  She remained silent when she felt the bedcovers being lifted and a form sliding in next to her.  Shortly thereafter, she heard the sound of light, even breathing coming from the figure beside her.  Realizing her mysterious companion was sleeping, she drifted off as well.  In the morning, she was alone. 

 

The days passed by pleasantly.  Lucrezia was entertained by minstrels who sang and danced and performed plays for her.  Dressmakers visited her, as did purveyors of fine lace, soaps and other delicate wares.  The Baron asked her to use no other perfume than the rose scent which he had provided to her, and she was happy to comply.  She dined in his presence each evening and enjoyed sparkling conversation with him.  His appearance began to lose its oddness to her.

The nights remained dark and secretive, with the mysterious visitor coming to her bed each night, lying silent and still beside her.  After a few days, she became accustomed to the presence and was no longer alarmed by it.  On the fifth night at the Baron’s castle, she lay on her side, as usual, listening to the approaching footsteps of her nighttime companion.  The bedcovers lifted, but this time, the figure pressed close to her back and slid an arm around her.  Through the thin fabric of her chemise, she could feel the warmth of an unmistakably bare-chested male body, curling around her.  She held her breath until she heard her companion’s regular slumbering breaths.  She lay for some time baffled, but eventually succumbed to weariness and slept.  She told no one of her nightly visitor.

When she grew accustomed to sleeping in the embrace of her companion, her body relaxed against his when he got into bed with her and she sighed with contentment, actually enjoying his closeness.  One night soon after, her visitor pressed his lips to her throat and shoulder and softly rounded cheek.  She started to raise her hand to caress his face, but he caught her wrist and, pressing a kiss to it, prevented her from touching him.  He remained silent, keeping his grip on her hand until she fell asleep.  The next night, she turned to face him when he slipped into bed beside her.  Unable to clearly see him, she reached out into the darkness and grasped long, curling locks of hair which she gently tugged to bring his face close to hers.  Her lips met his in a long, hungry kiss.  She wound her arms around him and pressed her body against his.  She opened her mouth in response to his insistent tongue, hot and wet and demanding that she yield.  Eager, impatient, he pulled her chemise off of her.  His hands found her breasts, kneading them and gently rolling her nipples between his fingers.  She gasped when he replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and licking and causing her to tremble with delight.  He kissed his way down her body till he came to her Venus Cradle.  He paused for a moment, then brought his lips to her, his hands sliding under her thighs.  Fanned by his warm breath, Lucrezia was dizzy with sensation and struggled to refrain from crying out.  When he sucked her clitoris, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body, she moaned and pulled on his hair, urging him on, her body crying out to his.  He pushed first one, then two fingers inside her and stroked her silky vault while he continued to tease her clitoris.  Her body bucked and she uttered sharp moans as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids.  He rode out her orgasm with her, then moved up to kiss her mouth.  She could tell he was smiling.  She tasted herself on his lips, and licked them eagerly.  He guided her hand and she felt his cock, hard as steel.  Her hand encountered a warm drop of liquid clinging to the tip, and she spread it with her fingers, allowing them to glide easily along the length of his shaft.  She slid down his body until she could bring her mouth to him, moving up and down and caressing his scrotum with a gentle hand.  She did not want to stop, but, in a hoarse, raspy voice, he begged her to let him come inside her.  She withdrew her mouth from his cock and let him turn her on her back.  He settled between her thighs, open and awaiting him.  He grasped his cock and pushed it gently inside her.  She was so wet and wanting that he slid into her easily, although he was certain that he was the only man who had ever done so.  When he felt her legs wind around his, he began to thrust harder and was soon so transported that he ejaculated inside her in huge spurts that left him trembling as he collapsed into her arms.

She embraced him warmly, kissing his eyelids and cheeks and lips. 

“My darling,” she whispered.  “My love, my Cesare.”

He pushed himself up on locked forearms.

“You knew it was me?”

“Of course I knew.  From the first moment I saw you in your disguise.  I had no idea what you were about, but I trusted that you had your reasons, so I went along with it.  If your intention was to lie with me, you need not have concocted this elaborate scheme.  You need only have asked me.”

“My love, I want to do more than lie with you.  I want you with me always.  Not as my sister, but as my lover, my wife.  I knew of no way to accomplish that except by deception.”

As they lay in each other’s arms, he related to her the events of the past year, since he left home. 

“I was looking to amass a lot of money quickly, so I fell in with pirates and put to sea under the Jolly Roger.  I discovered I had a talent for the life and helped my captain to take bigger merchant ships with bigger cargoes.  Unlike many of my crewmates, I did not waste my booty on rum and women, but squirreled it away, awaiting the time I could return to you.”

“You endangered your very life for me.  You should not have.”

“To be here with you like this, I would have done anything.”

“Have you taken life, Cesare?”

“You are too tender a creature to think of such things.  I did what I had to do, and now those days are behind me.  I pledge to you that I will remain with you for the rest of my life.  If you wish, we can go far away where we are unknown and live as husband and wife, or stay here close to our parents.  I will continue as the Baron Bete Noire and marry you accordingly.”

“But that will mean you cannot return as yourself.  Must our parents think Cesare has died or been lost?  I cannot be happy if their hearts are broken.”

“You think too much, my love.  I promise I will visit our parents as myself and share my fortune with them.  Perhaps, in time, we may be able to tell them the truth of our love and live openly.  But for now, let it be enough that we are together.”

“It will be as you say.”

The townspeople grew to accept the presence of the Baron Bete Noire, and noted that he made the Baroness always happy and frequently pregnant.  The sons and daughters she bore him had a strong resemblance to Cesare, who visited occasionally.  After a few years, the Baron and Baroness, together with their children and the Baroness’ parents, left the town for a large estate many leagues away where Cesare was said to be waiting for them. 


End file.
